Peaceful Night
by WhitzWolf
Summary: The night had started out like any other for Jenna: nice and peaceful. Until she gets a visit from a lovestruck fan. Crackfic.


First fanfiction. Didn't think I'd ever publish something here.. Anyway, haven't written much of anything for the past several years so my writing is crap to say the least lol. Please bear with me. Idea for this story came from a wonderful discussion with my sister(fegs2fan) and seeing as to how she wasn't going to write this crackfic, I decided to do it myself.

**Warning:** Isaac is extremely OOC so if you don't want to ruin your perfect image of him don't read this! But if you don't care then be my guest.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Golden Sun. Or the song.

* * *

><p>The night had started out like any other for Jenna. After a delicious dinner made by her loving mother, Jenna had retired to her room for another peaceful night. Alone she sat on her bed lazily directing a small fireball around her room. She was careful to avoid anything flammable such as her bed, her curtains, the cute little plant on her wooden desk, the wooden desk itself, the desk's wooden chair, her wooden dresser, as well as the floor, walls and ceiling – all of which was also very wooden.<p>

Yes, Jenna was very careful with her little fireball.

At the moment it was slowly drifting above Jenna's face; she closed her eyes, savouring its warmth.

_Clink._

Jenna opened her eyes to the sound of something hitting her window.

_Clink._

She pushed herself up and moved towards her window, her hovering ball of flame following her like a puppy. Pushing aside her curtains, Jenna leaned forward to peer outside.

_SMASH!_

With a cry of surprise the fire adept fell flat on her bottom, her fireball shooting backwards straight at her wooden door! Seconds before impact Jenna regained her composure, stopping the ball just inches from her door. Sighing with relief, Jenna examined the rock that had destroyed her window and ruined her peaceful night.

"What idiot would do such a thing?" she asked herself. A voice from outside answered her.

"Jenna! Jennnnnnnaaaaa!"

The girl frowned. _Of all people_...upset over her broken window, Jenna threw the rock outside hoping for an agonised scream. No such luck.

"Jen-naaaa!"

"Oh shut up Isaac!" Jenna cried. She was now leaning out of her shattered window. "What d'you want?"

The cute blonde boy outside gazed up at her, a wide silly grin on his face. Holding up a piece of paper he pointed to it. "I wrote you a song!"

As an answer Jenna sent her fireball hurtling out of the window. With a yelp of surprise, Isaac hurried out of the way but not before his precious yellow scarf was singed. The seventeen year old studied the damage sadly for a moment before looking back up at the love of his life again, the stupid grin back on his face.

"Alright, I lied. I heard this song from Mia but I thought the lyrics just matched the strength of my love for you. So now I'm gonna sing it for you!"

"Just go home," Jenna reached up to slam her window down, only to remember it had been broken. "Did you have to break my window?"

"It was necessary to get your attention," Isaac replied in a rather matter-of-fact tone. Jenna sighed before disappearing into her room. Unshaken, Isaac cleared his throat before belting out his (or rather Mia's) song.

_"If I... should stay...I would only be in...your way..."_

Inside Jenna lay on her bed, her pillow held tightly over her head. However this did little to drown out Isaac's horrid out of tune voice. Desperate to drive the lovesick boy from her yard Jenna grabbed the closest object to her – the cute little plant. With a yell she threw it outside.

Standing with one hand over his heart, the other held out towards Jenna's window, Isaac saw the projectile coming. He easily side-stepped out of the way, the sound of breaking pottery doing nothing to stop his terrible singing.

_"And I... will always looovee yooouuu..."_

Gritting her teeth, Jenna chucked her pillow at Isaac only to watch it fall far short of her target. Stomping her foot with frustration she launched a series of fireballs at her agitator. Instead of dodging, Isaac had the sense (or perhaps he was trying to show off) to send up a wall of earth with a clench of his outstretched hand, easily protecting himself from Jenna's wrath.

"Oh for the love of..." Turning around, Jenna ran from her room. Thinking she was running out to be embraced in his strong arms, Isaac sang louder, his voice rising to an ear-splitting wail.

"_Ohhhh..will always love you...mmhmmm..."_

Suddenly, Jenna reappeared in her window. "Isaac, if you don't shut up right now, I'm going to throw Felix at you!"

Undeterred, Isaac continued to sing; after all, there was no way that frail little Jenna could throw her older, much heavier brother...

Isaac's voice died in his throat as Jenna, with a wild war cry of "Felix Awaaaay!" chucked her older brother out of her bedroom window.

Felix landed a few feet short of Isaac. Unsure of what to do, Isaac slowly raised his hand and managed a small wave, "uh, hiya Felix."

The man (because he is eighteen) looked at Isaac, his beady little eyes burning with pure hatred behind his long bangs. "Isaac."

The younger boy gulped, "ahahah...what's up Felix?"

"How dare," Felix's voice was a menacing growl, "how dare you serenade my sister from our backyard!" His voice had risen to a savage roar. In the background Jenna could be heard shouting, "You tell him Felix!"

Slowly backing away Isaac muttered, "Hey, I'm sorry. I'll just be going, um, now." He tried to make a run for it, but Felix reached out and grabbed hold of Isaac by his precious scarf. Coiling the fabric around his arm, Felix slowly drew his prey towards him.

"Don't think you're getting away so easily. First you must be punished!" Ripping the scarf from Isaac's neck, Felix tossed it to the ground and stepped on it.

"Nooo! Not my scarf!" Isaac wailed. Distraught, he rushed his assailant, scrabbling wildly at the man's blue scarf. Immediately Felix grabbed Isaac and flipped him to the ground.

"Nobody touches Bluey and gets away with it!" He hollered, "Now you must suffer the ultimate punishment!" From out of nowhere Felix brought forth a freshly made chocolate pie. Isaac's eyes widened with fear.

"Not the pie, please not the pie!"

"Oh yes the pie," Felix said, an evil smile spreading across his features, "I made this for my dear little sister, she just loves my chocolate pie you know. But it seems I need it for more important matters. After all, what's more humiliating then being pied in the face." With no hesitation Felix rammed his pie into his victim's face, laughing maniacally. For several seconds he kept Isaac pinned to the ground and watched him struggle in vain. Then he lifted him up and with a push sent Isaac on his way. "Now get out of here and don't come near Jenna again."

With his pride shattered, Isaac ran, tears streaming down his pie covered face. Turning around he shouted at his nemesis, "Just you wait Felix. In two months we'll be even. Then I'll show you who's boss. Two months!" With a final strangled sob, Isaac disappeared behind a large boulder.

Up in her room Jenna sat with a satisfied smirk on her face. She had seen and heard everything. Turning from her window she lay on her bed muttering to herself, "oh Isaac, when will you learn? Even when you become a man, Felix will still best you. After all, he's ten months older than you and always will be. Muahahahah!"

Her laughter ringing into the night, Jenna settled down to sleep. Her night was peaceful at last.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Hah! See fegs2fan, I can write a story with chocolate pie. Now it's your turn!

Reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
